A hinged non-extending bracelet is known from CH Patent No. 663 136. This bracelet includes a succession of elements hinged together by means of hinges. Each element includes on one side a median knuckle, and on the opposite side two end knuckles between which the median knuckle of the neighbouring element is inserted. The assembly between the links is provided by pushpins that pass freely through the knuckles of the adjacent links. These pushpins are held in place by U-shaped parts whose branches engage on either side of the end knuckles and have holes in which the pilot points of the pushpins engage. In addition to a functional role consisting in holding the pushpins in place, the U-shaped parts have a decorative role, in that, as their appearance is different to that of the hinged elements, they mark the separation between these elements.
When the bracelet is laid out flat, the U-shaped parts conceal the knuckles. Conversely, when the bracelet is bent to fit the shape of the wrist, the knuckles are visible, which is detrimental to the aesthetic appearance of the bracelet, particularly when the knuckles are made of different material from the U-shaped parts, for example in the case of two-colour bracelets.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problem in addition to others, by providing a non-extending hinged bracelet whose aesthetic appearance is improved, particularly when the knuckles are made of different material from the U-shaped parts arranged between two successive links.